Attack of the Trekkies
by PrettiFreddi
Summary: What happens when Mace Windu encounters a Trekkie? Will this signify the end to the Republic? Or a new ally have the Jedi gained? Does another evil lurk in the background? Read and find out! ^_^ Reviews appreciated. ^_^
1. The Beginning

*-;-* Hello everyone! I wrote this one-day in class when I was bored. If you think it is half interesting, I shall continue it! If you all think I have absolutely no potential with this story, let me know! Enjoy! *-;-*

Star Wars Episode 1.498: Attack of the Trekkies 

"WOW!!! LOOK AT THIS! LOOKY LOOKY LOOKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Startled by the sudden disturbance, Yoda falls off his chair. "Mace Windu, disturb me why do you, hmm?"

"DUDE! Wow… I gotta show you something awesome man!"  
          "Show me what will you?"

"Just… watch…"

Mace Windu pulls out an odd looking triangular object which he squeezes between his fingers. He holds it up to his mouth and screams with soul, "BEE-EEEAAMMM ME UUP SCOTTAY!"

Mace Windu disintegrates and Yoda begins racking his mind for a possible answer as to what happened. At that moment, Obi-wan rushes into the room.

"Master Yoda, did Master Windu come through here by any chance?"

Yoda eases himself across the room to where Obi-wan is, "Come here, he did. Gone now, is he."

"Oh no! Not again!"

"Again you say? What mean you by 'again?'"

"Ever since he came across that odd object, he keeps asking somebody named Scotty to beam him up, and well, it works every time. We usually lose him for a couple of minutes, but he usually returns in a couple minutes. Maybe I shouldn't worry so."

Yoda's ears perk up and his eyes widen. "Interesting that is. Obi-wan, where, presume you, did Master Windu acquire this object?"

"Oh, he got it from that little skinny dude with the weird spiky forehead on the corner of 2nd and 3rd."

"WHAT? Know you his identity? Know who are dealing with do you?"

"Umm… Sorry master… but no I have no clue."

Yoda mumbles, "A trekkie he is."

"Beg your pardon, a what?"

"A FRIGGIN TREKKIE! THAT HE IS!"

"I've never heard of that species before."

"A different species they are not. Hmph. A different order they are; origins have they in the Milky Way galaxy… very distant. Polluting our society they are! Trust them we cannot! Hmph!"

"Heh heh. The _Milky Way_ galaxy? Sounds perverted." Obi-wan snickers.

"Only in a perverted mind, mind you, hmph." Obi-wan bursts out in laughter and by now cannot control himself. 

"Obi-wan! Contain yourself you must! Disgraceful this is!" Obi-wan falls over and rolls out the door; the door quickly closes behind him.

"To the root of this I must get. Attack in abnormal ways trekkies do. Insanity try they to force. Hmph." Yoda strides across the room once again."

-=Well that's all for now! Please tell me what you all think! Ciao!=-

~~Freddi~~


	2. Finding the Trekkies

~Finally I write chapter #2! [holds for applause] Ok well, it's 4am and I can't sleep! So I write this. I am really weird at night and early morning, so this is prolly just really retarded… but I feel so much better after having written it! Heh… Yea, it's a bit spastic. Well, have fun!~

Star Wars Episode 1.498: Attack of the Trekkies (continued)

"Called this special meeting I have, for Master Windu come back he has not. Missing he is. Disappeared two days ago before my eyes did he." Yoda glanced into the eyes of his fellow council members. "Bring him back we must. Obi-wan-- most about this case he does know. Assign him and his padawan to this case I do. Also, take along with him my pet panda, Genma, they shall."

"Sir, you wish him to take along a panda? Whatever for?" Inquired a council member.

"Of course a panda he shall take! If to Milky Way galaxy he will travel, fit in he must! Pandas do there live!" Retorted Yoda.

"Yes, of course sir..." The council member bowed his head down.

"Hmph! Well that is that. Have you any questions Obi-wan?" Yoda started to move off his chair.

"Yes, actually. Where exactly in this 'Milky Way' galaxy are they?" Obi was trying very hard to keep from humiliating himself like the last time that name was mentioned. 

"Your task that is! Bother us no more! Dismissed you are!" With that, Obi-wan left to go fetch his padawan.

~~

"Master Sir, it seems to be that the only system with life in the Milky Way is the Sun System." Anakin pointed to the screen. Obi-wan made his way over to the consol and bent over to have a better look.

"What?? Only an entire freakin' galaxy and only one system??? What kind of nerf herders are these beings?" Obi pondered for a bit then laughed while nudging Anakin with the back of his hand. "Heh, let me guess… I bet only ONE planet in that solar system has life on it."

Anakin laughed, "Oh master, you are quite silly. Of course more than one planet has life on it! I don't think even their system is that crazy…"  

"We shall see… Well, let's set out then!" Obi spun in a circle then posed with one hand on his hip and the other hand pointing out the door, his legs spread stance. Feel the majesty of it all! The wind was blowing in his hair and the serene sunset glowed onto his shimmering wet skin, making him look like a… [Oh, wait… Yeah got a little carried away there, sorry. That comes later…]

"OK then master…" Anakin threw weird looks at Obi. "Let's go fly the ship! Whee!" A droid watched on as master and padawan pranced out the door.

~~

"Well it's gonna be a long trip. What you wanna do?" Anakin inquired to his master.

"Wanna f-"

"Oh! LOOK!" [Hooray for interrupting-padawan action! Or I don't want to know where that was heading…] 

Obi whipped his head around, annoyed for being interrupted, "'Oh! LOOK!' what?"

Anakin quickly pulled out his discovery and waved it around in Obi's face. "Such a pretty rock! Look at all the colors!" 

"You're going to be the death of me some day…"

A startled Anakin replied, "Oh don't say that master… But yea, you're prolly right. Sucks to know how you're gonna die huh?" Anakin giggled. 

"Bite me."

~~

"We're here! Yay! So, which one (planet) you wanna try first? This is silly, we can only land on 5/9 planets!! This galaxy is so odd. And what is with these planets having more than one climatic feature? Our galaxy is so much more kick-ass; this galaxy is sucks!" Anakin threw his rock at the wall. 

"Be calm, my young padawan. Let's just get this mission done with so we can get out of here. I think finding Master Windu will be easier than I originally thought. But ok, try the blue and white swirly one. Yeah, land there. Land on that lake there (he pointed to Lake Erie). Maybe they won't notice our presence so much. 

~~

"Well master, I did a bit of scouting and I seem to have located the trekkie in question and found its identity! I'm so proud of myself." Anakin walked over to Obi and sat in his lap.

"Well give me the details."

"Well, it's a female. Goes by the name of 'Maggot.' Very tall. Very red hair. Location: RHS. Age: my age! yay! (which is 15 at the moment)"

"RHS? What the hell?"

"It's a S-C-H-O-O-L."

"Then let's go there!"

"OK!"

~~

[Ok, I'M getting really bored with this. I bet you are too. So now I'm going to jump to a part that at least interests ME more. Let me fill you in. Obi and Ani go to the school; it's located in a farmy-type place. So apparently all the activity seems to be going on in the science wing, and Obi thinks they will most likely fine Windu there. An investigation of the science wing leads them to believe it is controlled by The King. (I'm not referring our-- I mean… THE MYSTERIOUS SCHOOL'S principal. The King is an old man who teaches the Freshman.) The other peasants, err students, tell Ani the science wing is also held by two witches, a muskrat, a druggie, and some other non-important teachers. (And by the way, the druggie is so damn sexy! More on this later… ;;giggle;;)

~~

---ABRUPT ENDING!---

Ok I'm done with this chapter. I will continue in the next chapter… Maybe it will make some more sense later… Wow I'm so out of it right now… ;;stares at wall;; See all I'm really trying to get at is that eventually I want to write a hot and steamy love scene featuring George and… hmm some other really hot guy… or me! (Either way, can't go wrong…) Maybe I'll put both… I can't decide! I'm such a silly schoolgirl! But anyway, now I bet you all hate me for ever posting this and wasting your time. So I guess I shall apologize on my behalf if you feel that way. Ok, tah tah for now!

-=You know you want to review this ;;waves hand all Jedi-like;;=-

~~*~~ Freddi ~~*~~


End file.
